Sherlock Awkward Moments
by SuperPotterWhoMerLock
Summary: A series of awkward moments from Sherlock.
1. a study in awkward moments

**Just a random thing to amuse myself after my reichenbach feels.**

**Inspired by Astiza's awkward moments for Merlin  
**

**Disclaimer: Outside of my dreams, I don't own Sherlock **

The awkward moment when John doesn't bump into Mike

The awkward moment when Sherlock decides to accept John 'offer'

The awkward moment when you realise that both Mrs Hudson and Mycroft ship Johnlock

The awkward moment when you have to add 'Johnlock' to the dictionary

The awkward moment when your mum walks in during the restaurant scene and asks if the two men are together

The awkward moment when you wonder why Mrs Hudson doesn't have milk delivered by the milkman

The awkward moment when you realise she probably does, but hasn't told Sherlock or John yet

The awkward moment when you realise that the costume department must purposely make Sherlock's shirts too small

The awkward moment when, just as you zoom out during the blind banker, Sherlock starts attacking his violin

The awkward moment when you wonder how Sherlock knew nothing about the solar system, yet knew a child's nursery rhyme

The awkward moment when Sherlock _was_ just pleased to see Moriarty

The awkward moment when Sherlock doesn't catch the sheet in time

The awkward moment when your grandma's watching a scandal in Belgravia with you, which just so happens to be the nudist episode

The awkward moment when you wonder if the fan girls have gotten hold of the scripts, when Sherlock and John start holding hands

The awkward moment when your mum walks in during the reichenbach fall, to find you in a sobbing mess on the floor

**If you've got any of your own awkward moments, please leave a review in that little box below :D I'm sure you've all got funnier ones than me XD**


	2. I can't think of a suitable title

**Disclaimer: Outside of my dreams, I don't own Sherlock **

That awkward moment when your best friend doesn't realize that at the end of the  
last episode of the second season Sherlock is still alive. I still don't know  
how he missed it. ~ Porky Poo

That awkward moment when you cheer out loud when Sherlock appears to be alive at the end of the Reichenbach Fall.

That awkward moment when one mere mention of Sherlock's survival causes you many more sleepless nights, wondering how he did it.

That awkward moment when your family fears for your sanity, due to all the time spent in your room on the computer, trying to figure out how Sherlock faked his death.

That awkward moment when your teachers ask you how much revision you did for the tests, and you realise you just spent all your revision time re-watching Sherlock.~ SuperPotterWhoMerLock

**If you've got any of your own awkward moments, please leave a review in that little box below :D I'm sure you've all got funnier ones than me XD**


	3. The fandom is Sherlocked

**Disclaimer: Outside of my dreams, I don't own Sherlock **

The awkward moment when your male graduate assistant realizes that you're more  
interested in getting home to watch Sherlock and John than in his request for  
time off. ~ HarnGin

That awkward moment when you're reading a fic in the small hours, your dad comes to complain about your loud laughing/gasping/squeeing and you can't explain the reason.  
That awkward moment when you have done your work at a lesson of your mother language & literature and you ask what to do next. The teacher promptly says: Read some Sherlock Holmes.  
That awkward moment when you're showing off in front of a mirror in your new coat & scarf and your little sister asks: But isn't that just like Sherlock's?  
That awkward moment when you're being asked why we have to go to London in winter and the reason is that you can wear your coat and blue scarf.  
That awkward moment when you have bought 5 blouses, refuse to wear anything except them with black jeans and your mum asks why.  
That awkward moment when you need a lamp, you see a nice one in IKEA and your parents say it's horrible and you can just mumble something about Sherlock's lounge.  
That awkward moment when you see another lamp and want to buy it because its name is Massive Benny.  
That awkward moment when you have given your old phone to your mom and forgotten some VERY Johnlock pictures on it.  
The awkward moment when you noticed that you haven't gone out for months because you want to keep your skin pale.  
That awkward moment when you have to invent a good explanation for your granny about why you must find a purple shirt.  
That awkward moment when you notice that a Union Jack Cushion and a carpet with Great Britain's map have somehow appeared in your room.  
That awkward moment when you burst out that you want a skull for Christmas.  
That awkward moment when you have to explain why you need clay and the reason is that you want to make a skull because nobody lets you buy you one.  
That awkward moment when you notice that you chose all of the biology courses of your school because you want to use a microscope and test your blood type.  
That awkward moment when you realise that you keep your hands together at the tips when you are listening to your teacher or doing an exam.  
That awkward moment when your granddad wonders why you have painted a huge skull and put it over your bed.  
That awkward moment when you are alone, find an old guitar, pretend to play violin and realise how stupid it is.  
The awkward moment when you have to invent an explanation of your sudden interest in going to a violin concerto.  
That awkward moment when you notice that you're contemplating going to a shooting range because you want to know how John feels when he saves Sherlock.  
That awkward moment when the hamster bites you because you tried to feed it at 4am - because you were half-asleep after 12 hours of fanfiction and didn't remember that it must be fed in the evening, not in the morning.  
That awkward moment when you understand that you are far too happy because your last name starts with H and far too disappointed because your first name doesn't start with S.  
That awkward moment when you are asked to explain why there are always two men in you drawings and you have to lie and say they're just best friends.  
That awkward moment when you have hanged a picture of Sherlock with wings on bathroom's wall and everyone wonders where the wings come from.  
That awkward moment when you realise that you have just explained to your school nurse that your body is just for transport.

That awkward moment when you send an e-mail to your teacher after reading a  
lot of fanfiction and you write it in English.(Which is not your native  
language!)  
That awkward moment when you're writing this and your mum comes to see what  
you're doing. You avoid the question: you start to tell about reviewing,  
posting, flatmates, house ladies, fandoms and so on. You keep saying about  
every other word in English.  
That awkward moment when you have been feeling that something's different and  
you finally get the picture: you've spent so much time here that you've  
started to think in bad English and everyone's speech has started to sound  
weird.  
That awkward moment when you are listening to your teacher and realize that in  
your head you're translating every sentence in English with added comments  
from bored Sherlock.  
That awkward moment when your teacher tells that you're going to dissect pig  
hearts and everyone looks disgusted. You grin widely and almost rub your hands  
together.  
That awkward moment when you have to keep neutral face when a riding crop is  
put next to you.  
That awkward moment when you are running to the post-box like Sherlock in your  
coat. Right then a neighbour decides to open her door. ~Kare

That awkward moment when you visit your mind palace during a test and your teacher comes over and asks you what is with all the weird hand gestures. ~SuperPotterWhoMerLock

**I haven't got very many of my own this time, but it seems I didn't need to anyway XD**

**Thanks to everyone who review/faved/**

**If you've got any of your own awkward moments, please leave a review in that little box below :D I'm sure you've all got funnier ones than me XD**


	4. Moffat killed my social life

**Disclaimer: Outside of my dreams, I don't own Sherlock **

The awkward moment when you wave your husband out of the room so that you can  
fully experience John's speech at the grave on a big screen, for once. ~cim902

That awkward moment when someone insults Sherlock and you start stating off  
rude deductions. ~ TARDIS Hogwarts Equstria 221B

The awkward moment when your dad bursts into your room with a whisk, to find  
you screeching with laughter at this fanfic. ~ TheDeductionist

That awkward moment when your mum comes into to the room to find you squeeing, rocking back and forth and gnawing your own fist off because of all the setlock wedding photos on Tumblr

That awkward moment when you realise it's not a Johnlock wedding

That awkward moment when your friend mentions Sherlock's death and your suddenly back to the sleepless nights of pondering how he did it

That awkward moment when you realise you're doing awkward Sherlock-fan moments, rather than awkward Sherlock-show moments ~ SuperPotterWhoMerLock

**Thanks to everyone who review/faved/**

**If you've got any of your own awkward moments, please leave a review in that little box below :D I'm sure you've all got funnier ones than me XD**


	5. Well, this is getting popular!

**Disclaimer: Outside of my dreams, I don't own Sherlock **

The awkward moment when you realize that your whole life revolves around trying to figure out how Sherlock is not dead.

The awkward moment when you are sitting in music class, and your teacher tells the class that your going to be learning about the use of music in film, and you begin to hum along to the Sherlock theme song in response.

The awkward moment when everyone in your family looks at you when you scream  
out in happiness that your last awkward moment was chosen. ~ TheDeductionist

The awkward moment when your mum asks you why is there a naked man  
wearing a sheet in your fan art. ~ nottelling

The Awkward moment when you start deducing people in real life. Bonus when  
your mother decides to join in.  
The Awkward moment when you wished that you were Benedict Cumberbatch's  
stalker.  
The Awkward moment when you read fanfic about Sherlock turning into a girl.  
The Awkward moment when you wish to write fanfic about a female Sherlock. ~ TheMysteriousGeek2345

That awkward moment when your mum asks you if you're doing your art homework and you realise you've just spent the past 2 hours thinking of awkward moments. ~ SuperPotterWhoMerLock

**Thanks to everyone who review/faved/**

**Sorry, TheDeductionist. I missed a few of yours before :P My email didn't tell me about them. But they're here now :D**

**I MAKE FUNNY VIDS ON YOUTUBE! INCLUDING ONE ABOUT SHERLOCK: channel/UCJtT47q-1iqv9ckvYJqqsLg**

**Just incase you're into that sort of thing :P**

**If you've got any of your own awkward moments, please leave a review in that little box below :D I'm sure you've all got funnier ones than me XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Outside of my dreams, I don't own Sherlock **

That awkward moment when my parents are concerned that I'm in love with an  
actor that's 21 years older than me.  
That awkward moment when I just want to talk about Sherlock all the time at  
school but nobody in this town but me watches it. (I know there's American  
Sherlockians out there! Where are you?) ~ ImWithTheBand121

The awkward moment when you start swearing at your laptop for running out of  
battery halfway through the newest set of awkward moments. ~ TheDeductionist

That awkward moment when you hear Benedict Cumberbatch's voice advertising a  
Jaguar car on the radio and scream "IT'S BENEDICT!" ~ sherlockian-of-asgard

The awkward moment when you silently giggle to yourself when your mum and  
brother in the room, and they ask why you're giggling and you make up an  
excuse cos you don't want to admit that it's Sherlock or Fan Fiction, because  
it's all you talking about for 2 weeks ~ SJBHasADayPass

**Thanks to everyone who review/faved/**

**If you've got any of your own awkward moments, please leave a review in that little box below :D I'm sure you've all got funnier ones than me XD**


	7. I remember to add a chapter title!

**Disclaimer: Outside of my dreams, I don't own Sherlock **

The awkward moment when you realise your mum is writing a blog, but for work,  
not for writing adventurous case  
The awkward moment when you only want to watch the Hobbit because Martin  
Freeman (John) is in it  
The awkward moment when your mum has a Sherlock moment and figures it out (not  
going on the 'blog')  
The awkward moment when your life revolves around Sherlock  
The awkward moment when you realise how many awkward Sherlock moments there  
have been during your lifetime~ SJBHasADayPass

The awkward moment when non-Sherlockians who know you in real life start  
following all of your Pinterest boards and see exactly HOW VERY MANY Benedict  
photos you pin.  
The awkward moment when you're at a party at the home of one such non-Sherlockian, and she says "Yes, I've joined Pinterest, and I keep seeing pins of this one  
actor...Cumb...I don't even know how to say it," and you coolly give her the  
pronunciation, avoiding the temptation to screech "IT'S A PERFECTLY PHONETICAL  
NAME-THERE'S NOTHING HARD ABOUT IT!" and thereby revealing that those pins are  
all...yours. ~ cim902

That awkward moment when your brother comments on the turned-up collar of your  
trench coat. (Seriously, I'm just cold.) ~ PondCreature

That awkward moment when you realize the only reason you went to see Star Trek  
Into Darkness was because Benedict Cumberbatch was in it.  
That awkward moment when you freaked in the theatre watching Star Trek when  
Benedict Cumberbatch came on-screen. ~ KjarthofStormhold

That awkward moment when you're dressed as John Watson at a convention and  
your Otter with a blue scarf gets more recognition then you do. :(  
I'm now jealous of a stuffed animal... ~ reflectiveless

The awkward moment when your grown daughter finds you crying in front of  
the computer because of a scene in a fanfic that has them telling each other  
how they feel about each other. ~ EJBRUSH1952

The awkward moment when you realize that you're having far too much fun with this, to the point where it's almost unhealthy... ~ TheDeductionist

**Guys! I think it would be cool if we also made awkward moments involving characters in Sherlock, if you know what I mean :/ e.g. the awkward moment when Sherlock was just pleased to see Moriarty. Then we can have awkward moments for new episodes in November.**

**Thanks to everyone who review/faved/**

**If you've got any of your own awkward moments, please leave a review in that little box below :D I'm sure you've all got funnier ones than me XD**


	8. omfg

**Disclaimer: Outside of my dreams, I don't own Sherlock **

The awkward moment when you've been read Sherlock FanFics since the second  
series and your dad comes past you and asks what you're doing. Yeah, you're  
not going to admit you're reading Parent!Lock are ya?~ SJBHasADayPass

That awkward moment when you see Andrew Scott in an advert for a show on TV  
that's NOT Sherlock and you yell, "It's Moriarty! Everybody hide!" and you  
jump down behind the nearest sofa.  
That awkward moment when you realise that it actually wasn't Andrew Scott, and  
you get up looking foolish with your family staring at you.  
That awkward moment when you really see Andrew Scott in an advert, and yell  
and hide again, and your family looks at you as if you're crazier than before.  
That awkward moment when you realise they don't know what you're talking  
about.  
That awkward moment when you try to disown your family.  
That awkward moment when you realise that you need their TV so you can watch  
the next season of Sherlock when it comes out, so you take them back again.  
That awkward moment when you realise you've spent far too much time thinking  
up awkward moments. ~ calgarry

That awkward moment when you begin to confuse Sherlock and fanfiction with  
real life (as well as confusing the fanfiction with the actual canon).  
That awkward moment your friends find out you read smutty Johnlock (I regret  
nothing!)  
That awkward moment you try to casually buy a blue scarf but EVERYONE knows  
exactly why you want it.  
That awkward moment when you start by reading Sherlock fanfiction and it  
slowly turns into writing fanfiction. ~ beemoh

The awkward moment when you randomly start quoting Sherlock at all random  
times of the day, purely because you can.  
The awkward moment when you realise that you're running out of awkward  
moments... Oh, dear... ~ TheDeductionist

That awkward moment when Moriarty's phone went off in episode 4... ~ reflectiveless

The awkward moment when you're upstaged by your mother and sister in  
deduction, and they're not even Sherlock fans!  
The awkward moment when your brother drawls "Obviously" at one of your supposedly  
brilliant deductions! ~ Arty Diane

The awkward moment when Moriarty decides to change his ringtone to Barbie girl ~ SuperPotterWhoMerLock

**Guys! I think it would be cool if we also made awkward moments involving characters in Sherlock, if you know what I mean :/ e.g. the awkward moment when Sherlock was just pleased to see Moriarty. Then we can have awkward moments for new episodes in November.**

**Thanks to everyone who review/faved/**

**If you've got any of your own awkward moments, please leave a review in that little box below :D I'm sure you've all got funnier ones than me XD**


	9. wdjhefdgirejawnfg

**Disclaimer: Outside of my dreams, I don't own Sherlock **

That awkward moment when Sherlock forgets to not be himself in court and ends  
up being arrested.  
That awkward moment when Moriarty's inappropriate ringtone goes off at a  
totally inappropriate time.  
That awkward moment when John starts talking (loudly) at the Diogenes Club.  
That awkward moment when Sherlock starts raving about how wonderful a case is,  
then realises that it isn't the best time to do so.  
That awkward moment when none of the cabs would take Sherlock.  
That awkward moment when you're on the Tube, minding your own business, when  
an idiot sits next to you who looks as if he harpooned a dead pig.  
That awkward moment when you forget how many times you've thrown a man out the  
window. ~ calgarry

That awkward moment at 2am when you're in drag as John Watson so you can take a  
picture for your avatar and someone walks in on you. ~ reflectiveless

The awkward moment you are faced with a puzzle and then yell at people to shut  
up because you need to go to your mind palace.  
The awkward moment when you realise that no-one knows what you're talking  
about when you yell Moriarty when your arch enemy walks in.  
The awkward moment when you are explaining and someone asks if people even  
have arch enemies and instead of answering you break down laughing.  
The awkward moment you quote Sherlock and then you realise no one has a clue  
what you just said.  
The awkward moment you and your Sherlockian take turns insulting each other  
with Sherlock insults and a teacher walks passed.  
The awkward moment you realise you have seen so many clips of an episode on  
YouTube that you know what's going to happen before you watch it.  
The awkward moment you realise you haven't picked up a book in weeks because  
you've been to busy fan girling over Sherlock.  
The awkward moment when you are faced with the question, 'what do you do in  
your free time?' and you realise the only answer is that you read Sherlock  
fanfics... ~

That awkward moment when you have to explain to your family why you NEED that  
trench coat.  
The awkward moment when your catch phrase becomes 'bored'  
The awkward moment when you and a friend play the Shelock theme tune really  
loudly, and theres someone behind you  
The awkward moment when you and a friend talk about Shelock for 20 mins  
straight, you turn around and a non sherlockian has been behind you all that  
time. ~ TheHolyMango

That awkward moment when you do NOT ship Johnlock... But kinda hope John  
kisses Sherlock when he shows up alive.

That awkward moment when Molly shows up at the Christmas party and Lestrade's  
all "DAT **" in the background. ~ PondCreature

The awkward moment when you only wanted to watch Top Gear, was because  
Benedict was on it.  
The awkward moment you start tweeting about it constantly.  
When you're sister calls you to stop tweeting, and you just hang up, with  
pride and dignity still intact  
When you realise that if the wasn't any Wimbledon Tennis Final coverage when  
Sherlock S2 re-airs, that TRF was going to be on Benedict's 37th birthday  
(19th this month)  
When you want to write one-shots of your life, but set it in 221b Baker  
street, because you can. ~ SJBHasADayPass

**Guys! I think it would be cool if we also made awkward moments involving characters in Sherlock, if you know what I mean :/ e.g. the awkward moment when Sherlock was just pleased to see Moriarty. Then we can have awkward moments for new episodes in November.**

**Thanks to everyone who review/faved/**

**If you've got any of your own awkward moments, please leave a review in that little box below :D I'm sure you've all got funnier ones than me XD**


End file.
